A Sunny Salvation
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Naruto's new dark attitude may end up killing himself, but Hinata comes and tries to free him from his overwhelming darkness with her power of eternal love for him. COMPLETE


It was a sunny day in the hidden leaf village and Naruto was walking along in the green forest. While he was walking around he was repeating cutting his wrist with his kunai. He was just recovering from a terrible argument with Iruka and it really pissed him off. "Stupid Iruka", he murmured as he cut himself harder and deeper. "Who does he think he is? Telling me it's bad to cut myself. I feel depressed and when I feel depressed I cut myself. I just get so emotional and he thinks that's a problem ." He always wore black and he didn't smile as much as he used to ever since Gaara had left and became the fifth kazekage of his village. He missed him so much. He was like a best friend to him. He hoped that one day he would come back. He found a large rock and decided to sit on it. As he rested he put away his bloody kunai blade and looked at his bleeding wrist. He watched with great pleasure as his blood seeped from his wound and drip onto the green grass. He made a twisted smile that would scare anyone. He had then heard an innocent voice behind him. He turned his head and saw an innocent girl with a huge blush across her face. "Hinata."

She looked away from the ninja and looked at her fingers as usual, "Oh, hi Naruto. It's funny running into you here isn't it?"

The depressed ninja turned away from her and looked at the large waterfall in front of him. "What do you want, Hinata? Whatever it is I'm not in the mood. Iruka Sensei really ticked me off today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it this time? Was it about you cutting yourself again?"

"None of your business."

"I bet it was", she said as she walked over to him to stand beside him. She looked over to him with hesitation. She saw the anger and depression all over him. It was awful to see her kitsune like this. He was never this dark before. She now realized that the Naruto that she once knew was no longer her Naruto. She was thinking it was the demon fox inside of him who did this to him, but she had other thoughts that it was Gaara not the demon inside of him. "Um Naruto, may I sit next to you?" Her blush got deeper as she asked her question that came out of nowhere.

He made a nod and looked away from her once again.

Once Hinata sat next to him on the rock, she took his hand and set it in her lap.

Naruto's eyes quickly flashed over to her in violation. He jerked his hand away from her, "What the hell is your problem? Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!"

Hinata was shocked at Naruto's behavior. He really didn't want noone to be around him which was odd. She got even more worried about him than ever. "Naruto-kun, please. I just want to look."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pure innocence. He couldn't resist her innocent look any longer. He placed his hand back in her lap, "Make it quick", he growled with his head turned to a different direction.

Hinata then carefully lifted his sleeve away from his wrist and saw a bunch of cut marks everywhere which sent her into even more deep thought. 'Dear god, how long has he been doing this to himself? No wonder Iruka got so upset with him. He's worried about him.' Tears swelled in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but she just couldn't. His pain pierced her heart that practically killed her. "Oh my Naruto- kun", she wheezed with a tear running down her cheek.

Naruto turned to her once more and saw her tear drip onto his hand. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

She then bursted out into tears and embraced his body holding him close to her. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Just stop! Please stop! You're killing yourself do you not realize that?"

Naruto couldn't help but to hold her close to him as well. He placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her silky blue hair. "Hinata, do you not see? This is the path I choose. My pain. My doomed salvation. My darkness. The reason Gaara and I hung out so much was because we shared a lot in common. He was treated badly and so was I because we were different. People hated us. We both had dark pasts that we couldn't undo so I decided to changed myself now."

"But I love you, Naruto-kun!" She looked up at him with her wet face full of agony. "Naruto..."

"Hinata, I...don't know what to say."

"Just say you love me and you would do anything for me."

"Anything?" He repeated blankly.

"If you love me so much then quit killing yourself. You will do it for me. And if you do, I'll give you my eternal love for you Naruto-kun."

"Eternal..." he thought.

He looked away from her sadly, "As I said before, this is the path I choose. My past is nothing but a dark abyss to me and now it's even worse with people still treating me like a freak. I will not be satisfied that way. I'm sorry, Hinata. Our love for each other is forbidden." Naruto's grip around her had eased away as he continued to stare at the huge waterfall in front of him.

Hinata still looked at him full of tears, "Maybe our love will survive the darkness inside of you, but for now Naruto-kun, I'll wait for you." She leaned over to him and kissed him on his soft lips for the longest time. She didn't want to pull away from her kitsune, but she had to let him go so he could find himself. With difficulty, she finally took her lips from his.

Naruto's shocked eyes swept over to her and watched her get up from the rock and walk away. After the breath taking kiss, he then immediately thought that now he could fight the darkness a lot faster than he thought he could.

**N/A: I just made this fic for one of my friends and I was really pleased with it. I actually liked it. I know I probably messed up on some things because this is my first Naruto fic I've ever written. I'm better off in the Sonic the Hedgehog category, but this story came out so good. I just wanted to share it with everybody. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
